toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
A Giant Yeti Encounter in a Snowy Mountain Forest!
Event Duration: January 22, 2019 12:00 PM - January 30, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to February 6, 2019. Background Mirja, Kofuki, Tsugumi, Mihono, Chie, Kiyoka and Yui were deployed on a snow mountainside, and their lack of proper gear was causing them to struggle in pursuing the Aradama in the area. As Tsugumi began to notice the drop in morale within the group, Mirja, who remained unaffected due to her Scandinavian roots, allowed Yui to finish off the remaining Aradama on her own before ordering a retreat. Kofuki was still in a bad mood as they face a blizzard on the way back, while Chie lead Mihono and Kiyoka into the harsh weather. Then, Mihono remarked about seeing a yeti in their vicinity. As the weather started to improve, Mirja and the others discussed about Mihono's yeti sighting. Yui wished that the yeti was instead a beautiful yuki onna, but Tsugumi speculated that it could be a new kind of Aradama that cannot be detected by Spectrum Finders. Following Tsugumi's hunch, the group decided to investigate, but the weather once again worsened, causing Mihono to fear that they would be stranded under the snowy weather. Mihono began blaming herself for their current situation, while Tsugumi took responsibility for provoking Kofuki earlier. Mirja headed out to look for a safe route in the harsh weather, with Chie left behind to comfort the girls. Tsugumi suggested taking her emergency rations to regain energy for the way back, and Yui, the only one who agreed to eat the questionably-tasting food she prepared, attested to its nutritious properties. Kiyoka started considering trying out Tsugumi's rations, but Kofuki firmly protested against it. Time soon passed, and Yui desperately suggested to have everyone embrace each other naked to preserve body heat. Mihono, however, suddenly saw the yeti again, causing her, Chie and Kiyoka to panic. Mirja soon emerged from the snow, confirming that the "yeti" that Mihono saw was actually Mirja. As Tsugumi admitted to playing along with Mihono's sighting, Mirja was disappointed about how Mihono associated her with a "two meter tall hairy giant". Mirja then told them that the mountain is near a ski resort, prompting Chie to invite everyone for some snowboarding to dispel the tension. Upon reaching the ski resort, Mirja's group was greeted by Maki, who revealed Yukari's plans to prepare Toji for mobilizing in snowy climates. Kofuki was unenthusiastic about the combat training, but Maki found out about their experience in the mountainside earlier and invited them to join. Although hesitant, Kofuki decided to play along. Event Details Story Quests Event Map Schedule (Bonus and Challenge) Event Maps: Snowy Mountain Extermination Mission Event Maps: Snowy Mountain Practice Battle Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Tsugumi Ban (main) - Event Point Gain + 30%, Snowman (Blue) drop + 2 * 3★ Kofuki Shichinosato (Snowboard) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Snowman (Blue) drop + 2 * 4★ Yume Tsubakuro (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Ellen Kohagura (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Mirja Kitora (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Hiyori Juujou (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Maki Shidou (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Kanami Etou (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Yui Yamashiro (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Yukari Origami (Ritual Attire) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Suzuka Konohana (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Yomi Satsuki (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Chie Setouchi (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 15% Support Members * 4★ Mai Yanase (Snowboard) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Rika Subara (Snowboard) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 3★ Miki Naruse (Snowboard) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Futaba Nagae (Snowboard) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Sayaka Itomi (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Yukina Takatsu (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Chinami Kamo (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Miyako Sasano (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 3% * 4★ Yuzuki Souraku (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Kinuka Mizushina (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 3% Okatana * 3★ Hatsuhi - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ Hagoita - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ Hagoita - Event Point Gain + 5% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Rewards Event Point Rewards Item Exchange Shop Proof of Victory (One) Proof of Victory (Two) Proof of Victory (Three) Proof of Victory (Championship) Sports Sunglasses Exchange Coupon Snowman (Red) Snowman (Green) Snowman (Blue) Snowman (White) Snowman (Purple) Ranking Rewards Among the rewards for this Ranking Event are 2★ Wooden Charms (Blind Resist), up to four Mirja Kitora (Snowboard) copies for a full Limit Break and up to four Mirja Kitora (Snowboard) Blooming Gems for a full Base Up. Category:Events